Whispers of the Past
by Little Miss Angsty
Summary: They were on the same team, and hardly knew each other, but if they were friends in the past, then will they evolve into something more in the future. Sucky summary. TezuEiji, Yaoi, Don't like, Don't read
1. Kunimitsu Tezuka

**Title: **Kunimitsu Tezuka  
**Summary: **I knew that we were too different to ever be more than mutual teammates, but to think that we were once friends in the past makes me wonder if that can still be.  
**Disclaimer: **I tried to negotiate with Konomi-sensei to revise and add this in the series, but he refused.

_Italics means flashback._

_

* * *

_

_9 years ago, I was five years old. I didn't really like talking to people, I was either reading or trying to play tennis, other times my grandmother would teach me tea ceremony, and my grandfather would always have this serious look on his face every time he watched. So I never really had many friends. So I was spending one day drawing when another boy came up to me, along with Sensei. "Ano, Tezuka-kun, you wouldn't mind if Eiji Kikumaru followed you around for a bit, he's new here," she told me. Looking up I saw a boy about my age, with red hair, dark blue eyes and a band aid on his cheek. "Hi, I'm Eiji Kikumaru, you can call me Eiji-kun, Will you be my friend?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say, no one's ever really asked me that before. But then he started poking me in the forehead, "Ne, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay, I'll be your friend," I muttered._

* * *

"Buchou, wake up," I opened my eyes and saw Inui. "You don't usually fall asleep in class, Ii data," he murmured. I got up and followed Inui to the tennis courts, all the while wondering, what the heck was up with that dream, I know that I was taking up tennis at the time, but, what did it have to do with Eiji? All in all, I had more important things to do. Said person was with Oishi. His smile was, happy, an emotion I've never really felt, unless playing tennis, but I still didn't smile. I was envious sometimes, seeing myself, compared to Eiji, just a boy with dark blonde hair and a serious expression that rarely anyone could read, while Eiji still was able to express his feelings and not be afraid to do so. "Saa, you seem deep in thought, Tezuka-kun," I heard Fuji say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, averting my eyes from Eiji.

"I'm talking about how I've pretty much seen as much expression as you can fit on your face," Fuji smiled.

"Fuji, just get to your practice match with Kaidoh," I muttered.

"Fine," he smiled.

I sighed, the closest thing I had to a friend right now was probably a toss up between Oishi and Fuji, and they understand me.

* * *

_It had been one week since Eiji came and Tezuka found himself always looking forward to when he would meet the red-head, his smiles always extended this warm feeling right into his heart. But, when I look at him, then me, why were we friends? He was incredibly popular, and if I showed up, they would steer clear of me. So I confronted him at lunchtime. _

"_Kikumaru-san, can I talk to you for a while, privately?" I asked._

"_Okay," he smiled, turning to the other kids, "Ja, I'll be back soon."_

"_Do you still consider me a friend?" I asked as we were away._

"_Why do you ask?" he replied, hugging me. My cheeks felt hot. _

"_Well, we're different, and I..." I trailed off as his face moved up so I could see his eyes clearly._

"_It's because we're different that I like you," he smiled, then giggled, "And maybe it's because you have a funny face."_

"_Hang on, what do you mean I have a funny face?!?!" I yelled, chasing him._

* * *

BEEP

I woke up; my room was blurred because I didn't have my glasses on yet. And again Eiji was in my dream, or could it be a memory? I honestly had no idea, if we had known each other, then why is it now, in our final year of high school that the memories return, rather than when we were first years.

Clink

I looked down to see what I dropped; it was a brightly colored amulet. "Since when did I own something like this?" I asked, studying it carefully. I remembered that I carried it out of a habit.

Well, after that I decided to continue on with my day and ignore this second dream, it was just another unnecessary thing to dwell on. I was jogging it off, although I would always jog in the morning. Although, soon I saw Eiji which threw me off balance, although no one else was around, and it was quite early.

"Ah, Buchou, ano, are you gonna make me run laps?" he asked me really quickly.

I almost laughed, but instead asked, "Why would I do that? You're already running."

"Oh, okay," he replied, looking confused, "Well, I'm gonna go a different way, see you at school."

Watching him run made me realize something, we hardly knew each other, and now that bothered me, it was a strange feeling, like you want to know someone, but at the same time, you don't. I honestly couldn't ignore it, it was strong. I sighed, "What is going on with me now?"

A/N: Yeah, this is new, I don't know where it came from or if it will make sense, but please R & R.


	2. Eiji Kikumaru

**Title: **Eiji Kikumaru  
**Summary: **He scared me at times, but everything about him commanded respect, is it possible to be attracted and repelled by the same person.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

I really didn't expect to see Buchou on my run, it was...weird, nya. And being the person who said stuff without thinking I instantly said, "Um, Buchou, ano, Are you gonna make me run laps? I asked really quickly, cursing myself afterwards, 'Stupid Eiji, Baka Eiji.'

"Why would I do that? You're already running," he replied. This surprised me. The only personality I ever saw come out from Buchou was when he made us run laps.

"Oh, okay," I replied, confused, "Well, I'm gonna go a different way, see you at school." I ran in the direction that would lead me home in the direction that would lead me home. As soon as I was out of sight I ranted, "Oh man, I made myself look like a complete idiot, Baka Eiji." Every time I was around Buchou I really wanted to get to know him, at the same time I felt too nervous to say anything and end up making a complete fool of myself. "Nya, I sighed, "That doesn't mean I'll give up, I will see him smile."

* * *

_I remember our first year of Junior High School; I was still short, probably as short as Ochibi. But I was running around, lost; I didn't know where the Tennis Club met. But soon I heard a pokpok sound of a tennis ball being hit against a wall. I turned the corner and stopped, I was another boy. He had shortish dark blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. "Sugoi," I whispered. My heart started beating erratically, 'Is he that freshman who beat our senpai! So cool.' _

"_Rather than watch, why don't you join me?" he asked. His eyes, it was like they were looking right through me, my face burned. "Nya," I squeaked, running away. I was late for practice that day._

* * *

"Well, that was seriously embarrassing," I murmured, "I always seem to make a fool of myself." I was walking to school now, for once I'm pretty sure I was early, I didn't see many people. But I did see Buchou again, he was setting up. I hid behind a tree and watched. "How does he do that? He probably gets up real early too, nya, how am I gonna improve with that kind of standard?" I wondered.

"Well, maybe if you stopped gazing at our captain like a starry eyed fan girl," I heard someone familiar say.

I turned and saw Fujiko, "FUJIKO!" I screamed/gasped/yelled.

"Honestly, it's not that hard," he smiled, "If you want to improve then you shouldn't gaze at Tezuka-kun, why don't you try taking a new training routine, unless there's another reason why you're looking at him."

"EEP!"

"Oy, why don't you two start warming up?" we heard Buchou yell.

"Nya, I'm on it," I said instantly, running.

* * *

"So, did you know he was there the entire time?" Fuji asked Tezuka, looking at him. Tezuka shook his head and turned away. "What a spoil sport," Fuji murmured, going to run his laps, as the other team Regulars started to file in.

A/N: Short chap, had to go to a beginning of year mass *scream* It sucked. Yeah, Eiji doesn't remember...yet. Please R and R. Updates will be slow, I'm in High School after all.


	3. Tensai's and Meddling Momoshiro

**Title: **Interfering Tensai's and Meddling Momoshiro  
**Summary: **Fuji assumes that Eiji is in love, but he doesn't know who, so when the other's find out it's an all out race to figure out Eiji's love interests. But what does Tezuka think of all this?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

When Fuji asked me if I knew that Eiji was there the whole time I answered truthfully that I didn't. As he went to run his laps I couldn't help but wonder, was he watching me, and if so, why? All through practice I also came across another realization, I couldn't tear my own eyes from the acrobatic red-head when he practiced with Oishi. I managed to distract myself though, otherwise others would've noticed. It was more out of curiosity really, that I knew him, and wondered if he still remembered me.

* * *

By the end of practice the Regulars were all in the locker room trying to get ready for class. Eiji was blushing slightly, to tell the truth, he was slightly shy about his body, so he would try to get changed as quickly as possible. But this day he slipped and landed on Tezuka. His arms were wrapped around Tezuka and his eyes clenched shut as he buried his face in Tezuka's shoulder, face burning bright red. Tezuka gently tried to push Eiji off, and as soon as Eiji looked up his face went even redder as he got up too quickly and almost slipped again, his mouth flapped open and shut but didn't say anything. By now a lot of people were staring out of curiosity. Tezuka sighed, "Don't worry about it," getting up and heading towards his locker. By then Eiji got changed even quicker and ran out.

* * *

I smiled after watching that little spectacle, who knew that just by spilling a tiny bit of water on the floor I could get such a good reaction. "Ano, Fuji-senpai, did your smile just become wider?" I heard Momoshiro ask me.

I just turned to him and replied, "You know, Eiji's been really distracted lately, maybe he's in love." Although I was speaking more to myself than Momoshiro.

"AH! KIKUMARU'S IN LOVE! WHO IS IT?!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Oishi asked after the initial aftershock. He turned his head from me to Momoshiro.

"Well, I'm just making an assumption on the way Eiji-kun's been acting lately," I answered. I turned to Tezuka to see his reaction; unfortunately all I could really see was the back of his head. 'Drat, I would've liked to see his reaction,' I thought.

* * *

Eiji sighed; he was standing outside his classroom, waiting for the teacher to show up, his face still felt really warm. "Nya, Buchou was really soft to land on," he whispered absentmindedly, and then when he realized what he just said he glanced around quickly, luckily no one heard what he said. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying not to get even more flustered. But try as he might, when he closed his eyes he saw no one else but Tezuka. His blush deepened. "So, why are you blushing?" he heard Fuji ask. Eiji said nothing and plastered his usual smile on. But as Fuji was someone who smiled 24/7 he knew that Eiji was hiding something behind that smile now, the question is, what?

* * *

Tezuka had math class that morning, to tell the truth, he was quite bad at maths, so he often asked Oishi for help, he never liked math, he was always more interested in world history and English, but even so he thought, 'I probably wouldn't be able to focus on those things either.' That morning in the locker room when Eiji slipped, all he could do was worry that Eiji had hurt himself, but when he was fine he just left Eiji, and now Fuji reckoned that he was in love. When he mentioned that he felt like there was a little twitch somewhere inside him, not knowing what it was he still couldn't shake it off. So he closed his eyes, not caring that he'd get in trouble, even boredom could get to this ever serious boy.

* * *

Of course, being the dysfunctional tennis team that they are, curiosity levels on who Eiji's love interest is grew. That twitch Tezuka felt grew stronger, he refrained from snapping at Momoshiro, who was guessing girl after girl. "So, is it Chieko-san?" he asked, pointing at a girl with green eyes and dark brown hair. Eiji shook his head, for the tenth time. He didn't actually feel like talking that much, he kept his eyes down, trying to avoid his team mates prying gazes. "Ten laps Momoshiro!" Tezuka called out, with a glare on his face. Momoshiro didn't ask questions and went to run. Eiji glanced towards Tezuka and mouthed his thanks to him and went to see Oishi.

"Saa, that was kind of harsh, aren't you curious too?" Fuji asked Tezuka. Tezuka only grunted in response.

* * *

"I'm not in love Oishi," Eiji finally said. Looking towards his doubles partner.

"So why didn't you say so?" Oishi asked, concerned for his best friend.

"I just want to be alone, nya," Eiji sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Ever since he was 5 Eiji knew he was flexible, and he was proud of it. A few days after he started school he was quite popular, but after one day a few middle schoolers saw him practising his back flips. "Oy, you shouldn't be showing off all the time you brat!" one of them snarled. Eiji followed his instincts and ran as they chased after him, yelling abuse at him as they ran. Eventually he was a long way from home, tears streamed down his face, "I want to go home," he whimpered. _

"_Eiji-kun?" a voice asked, looking up, he saw his best friend, Kunimitsu. _

"_M-m-mitsu-kun?" he stammered._

"_What happened?"_

_Eiji ran forward to the other boy and cried, "Some middle schoolers started picking on me and I ran, and got lost."_

"_It's gonna be okay, I'm here for you," Kunimitsu smiled..._

* * *

And the current day 14 year old Eiji woke up. "Nya, Buchou has the same name as Mitsu-kun!" he gasped, "They can't be the same person!"

A/N: Anou, I'm sorry that it's been so long. Please Read and Review.


	4. Buchou has a fever!

**Title:**Buchou has a Fever!  
**Summary:**Tezuka feels sick, so Eiji offers to take him home!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did then this would happen in the actual series you know.

A/N: Yeah, if there's a horizontal rule then it means there's a point of view switch, though you probably knew that, my friend (whose name will not be mentioned) told me I should say that, so yeah.

* * *

"Nya, Buchou can't be Mitsu-kun," I sighed, "Buchou doesn't smile, Mitsu-kun does." I was outside my classroom again, it was almost the end of the day, and I had tennis practice after school. "Fujiko, is it possible to know someone, then forget them, but meet them again?" I asked the tensai who stood behind me.

"I don't get what you mean," he replied.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled.

oOoOoOo

Fuji wondered after Eiji asked that strange question, 'He couldn't be talking about Tezuka, could he?' he thought.

* * *

I had World History, that was my favourite subject, but, not even this could distract me from the thoughts that now raced through my head, thoughts of his expressive eyes, his smiles, his everything.

By the end of the class I was practically racing to tennis practice, but my vision blacked out, it was as if there was a tight band wrapped around my head and it was getting tighter and tighter. "Are you alright Tezuka-buchou?" I heard Eiji asked. My vision blacked out again and I held onto him for support.

* * *

"Nya," I gasped as Tezuka held onto me, his head fell onto my shoulder, was he okay? I could hear the others coming, so I laid a hand on his forehead, his temperature was a bit warm, "Nya, Buchou, I think you're starting to burn up a little," I said.

"Practice is called off!" I heard Oishi call out as he came over. We both helped Tezuka down to a bench. "Anou, is anyone going the same way as Tezuka-kun?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"Er, I am," I muttered.

"Then you can take him," she smiled.

"I'll be fine," Tezuka mumbled after taking a drink. But as soon as Ryuuzaki-sensei gave him that look which I called the "Listen to Me" look he stayed quiet.

I went home in my sports uniform, I didn't bother changing, as we didn't really do much, but he was walking fine now, I didn't know what to do, he wasn't the type to talk a lot, but the silence was eating away at me, what did he like? What is he interested in? Suddenly I fell forward and probably tripped on my shoelace or something, but before I could fall Buchou had his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling. I turned and his face was so close, I could almost make out flecks of pale brown and dark gold in his eyes, they could express so much, but they were hidden behind glasses. "Your eyes," he finally said, "Your face, it's like an open book, every emotion you feel written all over your face, when you're happy, when you're sad."

I was speechless, I couldn't look away from his face, and listening to his voice, so reassuring, "What do you mean by that?" I asked after what seemed like eternity.

"I...get jealous of that," he sighed, "I feel fine now, See you tomorrow."

I stared at his retreating figure, wondering what to make of it, "Could that really be you, Mitsu-kun?" I wondered...

* * *

_It was my last day at preschool; I was moving to another place, I didn't know the details. Mitsu-kun was sitting by himself at the sandpit. "Nya, We might be able to see each other again in the future," I smiled._

"_How can you be so sure of that?" he asked me._

"_Simple, I remember seeing you play tennis, so I'll take it on too, and when we're older we'll both go to Seigaku," I grinned, happy about my plan._

"_Seigaku?"_

"_Yep, Onii-chan told me that it's a school famous for it's tennis team, hopefully we'll meet again," I said, then I handed him a colourful amulet I found in a shop, "Take this, so you don't forget me, I have on too," and I took out my own amulet._

"_Okay," he smiled. _

_The bell rang and my last day continued, at the end of the day my parents were already there to take me away, "Remember, we'll meet again at Seigaku!" I yelled out the car window…_

I gasped, leaning against the nearby telephone pole for support, "Nani? Could he have really forgotten?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I'm now on holiday. Gomen for not updating a lot, but school kept getting in the way and I got lost on the path of life. (Kakashi: THAT'S MY LINE!!) Yeah, I should be able to update a lot more now. YAY!


	5. Escape

**Title: **Escape  
**Summary: **Tezuka has had enough. And when his Mother came home early he couldn't help but be overcome with unexplainable emotions.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Tezuka POV  
**I walked away from Eiji, wondering why I told him that. Warmth spread out across my face, his face was so close to mine, why did I do that again? I was jealous, I'll admit that, he could freely show what he was thinking, a lot of the beliefs I was raised on, he was making me question them...

_My legs felt really numb, "Why do I have to do this again?" I asked my Grandparents, "No one else has to."_

"_It is tradition Kunimitsu," my Grandfather sternly answered, "Now try again."_

_I tried again, but it was very hot in the yukata I was wearing, and I spilled the tea._

_Grandfather sighed, "You got careless, we'll try this again, and when we do I don't want you to disappoint me."_

_Tears pricked at my eyes, I tried my hardest, but every time I disappointed my grandfather, why? I only wanted him to be proud of me, my parents were never home, and it was my grandparents who looked after me. I only wanted them to be proud of me, but I just disappointed them. _

I opened my eyes, that memory, was one that happened often. But when I got it correct my Grandfather tried to get me into Kendo, but I refused, and my grandmother took my side. But from that point he never smiled at me...that must be where I picked it up. "I don't want to be like that," I said. I was outside my house.

When I walked in I was instantly surrounded by warmth. "We're back Kunimitsu," I heard my mother whisper into my ear.

"Mum," I said, hugging her back.

She pulled away, "I got a break from work, so I thought I'd come see you,"

I smiled; it felt strange to smile again. But I could barely remember the last time my mum had come home, she and my father always came for my birthday, but only to drop my presents over and then leave. "Mum, it's been so long," I smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" I heard my father ask.

I smiled at him too.

"It's good that you're both back," my Grandmother smiled, "Kunimitsu's a teenager now, and he needs his parents,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I quit my job, and your Father's been promoted. So we'll be home a lot more often," My mum smiled.

"I'm gonna go to my room," I said.

**Normal POV  
**"That's a surprising reaction," Ayana Tezuka smiled, "I can't remember the last time I've seen my son smile like that."

"Actually, remember when he told us about that boy, Eiji, right?" Kuniharu pointed out.

"Yes, and then he moved and he became like he is, until now,"

"Well, let's hope this side of him stays,"

* * *

**Tezuka POV  
**I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, my Mother was going to be at home a lot more now. But, Grandfather doesn't know about that yet. I wonder how he'll react. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," I called out.

"It's me, your Grandmother," I heard. She walked in, "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I know your Grandfather may have forced things on you, but I want you to know that he meant well,"

"I know that. It's just; I want to do things that I want to do,"

"Yes, but we're proud of you anyway. And good luck in the tournament,"

"Thank you,"

When she walked out of the room I smiled softly to myself. Things were going to be different from now on.

A/N: Okay, I had a chapter written up, and then I got this idea, and it seemed better, even though it's spur of the moment. Yeah, that's my excuse for any OOCness. And yeah, pleeeeassse review.


End file.
